


Five Times Rex Executed Order 66 (and One Time He Didn't)

by TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Mind Control, Nightmares, Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Rex keeps having a recurring nightmare about killing his Commander
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Five Times Rex Executed Order 66 (and One Time He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godisacritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godisacritter/gifts).



> So... I wanted to write some angst and I also had the idea to write one of those 5 times +1 things
> 
> So this came up.
> 
> Gifting this to my friend Critter because he wanted some angst :)

### 1: Blue Shadow Virus

Rex woke up to the sound of his comm. The Blue Shadow Virus had wreaked havoc on his body. His head was still pounding and he was still shivering, but he was awake and conscious and his head didn't even really hurt.

As he looked around the room, he saw Ahsoka lying on her cot, wrapped in the blanket. He smiled to himself. The kid had taken the fever worse than him, since she normally had a cooler body temperature.

He picked up his comm. A hooded figure appeared. Rex didn't know this figure, but the words he spoke were more than familiar.

"Execute Order 66."

"Yes, my lord" he said, and he turned off his comm. He was still a little trembly, but he got up and grabbed his blasters from the night stand. 

He felt sorry for the kid, he did. She was just a kid. But she was a Jedi. And the Jedi had betrayed the Republic. It was nothing personal. Just orders.

He aimed his blasters at her back and fired without a second thought.

She died silently. Didn't even wake up.

Rex felt a little bad for her, but at least she had died quickly.

Orders were orders, after all.

* * *

Rex startled awake from the sound of a door shutting. He was lying awake in the medbay. He was still feeling feverish, and his head was pounding. And there was a steady beeping.

He looked up and saw Ahsoka had been hooked up to a heart monitor. He felt sorry for her, the fever had been a lot worse on her. 

She was still alive though. It had been just a dream. He sighed, and looked at the comm. No missed messages. 

He went back to sleep, happy that it was just a dream.

### 2: Second Battle of Geonosis

Rex was falling.

His short life was flashing in front of his eyes, but then he felt an invisible force grab him.

The kid had broken his fall, he noticed just before he was dropped the last few centimeters.

The debris tumbled down around him, missing all three of them thanks to some miracle ~~or, more likely, the Jedi using the force~~.

"Next time, just tell me to jump" he told Skywalker as the other man helped him up

"Where's the fun in that?" the General asked with a shit eating grin. "Come on, we can't keep Obi-Wan waiting."

"You heard him lads, let's go!" he shouted and his men started following their general

He followed too, but three steps later his comm went off.

He quickly opened it. A cloaked figure. Again.

"Execute Order 66."

"Yes, my Lord," he said.

"Come on, Rex!" Commander Tano said. Rex looked at her for a moment.

She was still very young, and she had been recently given her new rank. He felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry, Commander," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

He didn't answer her. He just raised his blaster and shot her in the chest.

The shot killed her easily, her tube top didn't provide much protection.

She hadn't even attempted to deflect the blasterbolt. She was probably caught off guard.

Her body dropped as if in slow motion, falling down on the hot desert sand limply.

He just stared at her body, as the blasterbolts flew around him, telling him his brothers had engaged General Skywalker.

He felt terrible about it, but it had to be done.

* * *

Rex jolted awake. He was sitting in the hallway of the ship, where all of them had fallen asleep after a particularly bad battle on Geonosis.

A heavy weight on his lap. His commander had passed out in his lap. She had gotten trapped under the factory, and she had shown exceptional bravery in practically sacrificing herself.

Sure, she had survived the ordeal, but there had been no guarantee of that.

She might still be a kid, but she had certainly grown a lot. He wouldn't want to lose her now.

Rex slipped his hand up to her neck, to where he knew her carotid artery was.

She had a steady pulse. Good.

### 3: The Citadel

Rex was watching his Commander jump over the large pipe. No one else was paying attention to her, but something about her was drawing his attention to her.

The graceful way she jumped over the pipe. She had grown a lot recently, and the growth spurt suited her.

She started to look like a young adult instead of the little stick she had been before that.

His comm went off. He sighed. It better not be the same order again.

"Execute Order 66"

Rex didn't want to do it. But he knew he had no choice.

Best to make it quick. With what was a habit by now, he shot her in the back. She fell forward, off the other side of the pipe.

He was numb to this now. He watched as Fives got rid of their General. 

"You did well, Trooper," Tarkin said.

Rex just nodded, feeling empty.

* * *

Rex woke up in his bunk alone. It was still in the middle of the night, and he couldn't see Ahsoka anywhere.

He got up and stumbled to his footlocker, and grabbed his datapad.

He pulled up her file as fast as he could.
    
    
    STATUS: Alive

He sighed in relief, and crawled back into bed. He put the datapad next to his pillow and looked at her picture.

She was pretty. Really pretty. 

He fell asleep again quickly, her picture still on display next to him.

### 4: Umbara

Rex entered the cell block of the Umbaran Airbase. Order 66 had been issued, and the traitor Ahsoka Tano had to be executed. Luckily she was already in custody. Why, he didn’t know. But it didn’t matter. Nothing did.

She was sitting on the floor of her cell, but got up as soon as she saw him.

"Rex!" she greeted him.

"Ahsoka... I'm sorry. Turn around," he said bleakly. He knew what had to be done.

Ahsoka looked him into his eyes. "Alright," she said. "I trust you."

She turned around and he swallowed nervously.

Rex could feel his heart break, but he had to do this. 

He closed his eyes when he pulled the trigger, but that didn't stop him from hearing the sickening thud as her body fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, more to himself than to her. It's not like she could hear him anyway. She was gone.

* * *

Rex woke up in his bunk and looked around. He and his brothers had swapped bunks, like they always did after a battle to make the empty bunks less obvious.

One bunk had a smaller occupant, and then he remembered.

After Umbara, they had come back to the Resolute and Ahsoka had decided she'd keep them company throughout the night.

And if she was here, he and his brothers were safe.

He drifted off again, watching her steady breathing.

### 5: The Wrong Jedi

He chased her down the sewer, cursing himself. She was innocent, he knew that for sure. So why was he chasing her.

Just as he heard her and his Generals voices, his internal helmet comm activated.

"Execute Order 66."

Rex just kept running, but he knew what he had to do. 

At the next turn, he found them.

He hesitated for a second, but he couldn't.

He fired both shots at the same time, trying to save both of them from watching the other die.

He succeeded, both Jedi just fell into the depths of Coruscant.

Rex just sank to his knees with tears forming in his eyes behind his visor, wondering why this dream kept coming back and when the suffering of having to kill his General and the girl he loved over and over again.

* * *

He woke up in his bunk, tears on his face. 

He quickly got up and walked to his foot locker, and grabbed his datapad.
    
    
    STATUS: Discharged

Oh... Right.

She was gone.

She had left the Jedi Order after she had been framed for bombing the Jedi Temple.

But at least she was alive, hopefully.

### +1: On the Way back from Mandalore

"Execute Order 66."

"Yes, Lord Sidious," Rex said, in a final act of defiance. He wanted this Sith to know that he had been found out, even if it was in vain.

The door opened behind him, and he just knew Ahsoka was walking in.

"Rex, it's Anakin," she said "I feel like something terrible has happened."

He started trembling, and his helmet fell out of his hands. He could hear the message get re-transmitted to his brothers, unintelligible but oh so clear.

"Rex?" she asked.

He knew what was about to happen. It had happened before, in his dreams. Still, he tried to resist the inevitable.

"No!" he said, both to himself and to his men.

Ahsoka looked at him, confusion in her eyes. 

Before he could stop himself, he said "I'll do it."

He couldn't hide the anger in his voice. Anger at what was about to happen yet again. The only good thing about this was that he'd wake up afterwards, and everything would be okay. He aimed his blasters at her.

"Rex, what's happening?" she asked, starting to look a little worried now. Not worried enough. She didn't know.

"Stay back!" he ordered, regaining control of himself briefly.

Still, he was trembling and he couldn't put his blasters down.

"Find him!" he got out. "Find him. Fives. FIND HIM!"

And then, he fired.

* * *

Rex woke up to the blue light of a surgical unit, his head was pounding and there was a sharp pain in his head.

The order.

The chips.

He lifted his head. He could see Ahsoka. Her back was turned. This would be the perfect opportunity.

But she was protecting him. Protecting them.

His hands were trembling.

He had to help her.

He sat up and shot his brothers. They fell to the ground and the doors closed again.

He looked at her as his heart broke for his brothers (who might have survived that? Maybe the armour held up?) but when she looked at him with all that relief, it was a little better.

At least she was alive.

But he had woken up, and the nightmare hadn't ended.

(Yet?)

* * *

Rex put the last shovel full of dirt in the grave. He still couldn't believe Jesse was gone.

So were the rest of them...

They were all gone.

Except Ahsoka.

She was putting the stick in the ground at the head end, and grabbed the helmet.

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum," she said, in broken Mandoa. Still, he appreciated her trying to speak the language.

He knew this wasn't a dream now. His dreams never hurt this much.

Still, she was still here.

It was something. It had to be enough.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "We should leave."

He nodded, but instead of leaving he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She looked up, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," she said, before pulling him down and kissing him on the lips.

It was a chaste kiss, but it was comforting.

She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice breaking.

"For what?" he asked.

"If only I could've saved at least one of them."

"You saved me," he said.

"No, you saved me," she said. "I should've saved them."

"We tried Ahsoka," he told her. "But there's always casualties in a war. And we still have each other."

She just slipped her hands around his waist and pulled him close. He wrapped her arms around her and put his hand on the back of her head, comforting her. 

"Yeah, we have each other," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

Maybe there was some good in all this tragedy. Just like how he was her one good thing that came from the clone wars, she was his one good thing about order 66.


End file.
